


Mission Possible

by soorenity



Series: soorenity's rawoong canon!au [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, friends tryna be helpful, maybe idk i love my fics fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorenity/pseuds/soorenity
Summary: 4/6 of oneus are on a mission:to get Hwanwoong and Youngjo back together.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: soorenity's rawoong canon!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Agent 1 - Lee Seoho

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic: rawoong are boyfriends, but they had a fight. They're still together but haven't been talking for a few days. Now we can't have that, can't we?
> 
> As always: Unbeta’d. Sorry for any inconsistencies and/or inaccuracies.

A mellow rhythm welcomed Seoho when he arrived at Youngjo’s studio. The older male was already in his usual seat, hands busy toggling with the audio mixer to perfect the formula of his latest creation.

“So…,” Seoho started as he took a seat next to Youngjo. “Remember a few days ago I told you about this friend who wants to learn composing?”

Youngjo only nodded distractedly, not even bothering to look up from the sheets of music in front of him.

Seoho almost let out a long sigh. With the way Youngjo’s been sulking with everyone, you wouldn’t believe the real problem was actually between him and _Hwanwoong_.

“Well that friend will be here any minute now, hyung. Sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand.” Ignoring _another_ uninterested response, Seoho focused on trying not to let his excitement show.

This little mission or whatever that was Keonhee’s idea was just right up his alley. Tricking his bandmates by plotting behind their backs? Dear God, is this heaven? Sign him up!

(If only Youngjo took even a tiny glance at Seoho, he would’ve seen his evil little smile.)

The studio’s door swung open and in was a petite male holding two cups of hot chocolate, distractedly trying to keep the door open and close with his shoulder.

“Seoho hyung, it was so cold outside! I bought us drinks. You didn’t tell me we’re using Youngjo’s—”

Hwanwoong stopped in his tracks. He let out a soft gasp after realising it’s not only Seoho in the studio, but _him_ too.

“What—," both Hwanwoong and Youngjo started at the same time.

“Ohoooo my _friend_ is here! And he brought drinks too! Hot chocolate? See I know you’re my favourite dongsaeng for a reason.” Seoho said, taking his drink from Hwanwoong’s hands.

The poor boy was still frozen by the door.

Hwanwoong knew it was weird that Seoho _insisted_ on using Youngjo’s studio when they usually just use one of the general ones. “ _Best equipped studio in the company!”_ , my ass.

Meanwhile, Youngjo glared at Seoho. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Truthfully, Youngjo sounded positively pissed but since their oldest hyung is the resident softie, it’s hard to tell. Also, he’s Lee Seoho! No one intimidates him… besides Kim Geonhak… (but that’s a different story).

“What? Hwanwoong _is_ my friend and he _is_ interested in composing,” Seoho crossed his legs on his seat, a smirk playing on his lips. “Come and sit there Woong-ah. We need to finish editing the song by tonight, CEO orders!” he continued while sipping his hot chocolate. _Ah, this is fun_.

And of course, the only seat available would be on the other side of Youngjo.

Lee Seoho gave himself an imaginary pat.

***

It’s almost 1AM and Seoho had retired to the couch at the back of the studio about half an hour ago. It wasn’t very comfortable so he hadn’t been able to sleep properly. Although he half expected to wake with the studio empty and the guys ditching him, he’s even more surprised to see that the two other occupants in the room were talking in hushed tones.

Wait… They’re _talking_?!

Hwanwoong had moved closer to Youngjo with his fingers now hovering over the audio mixer, _totally_ ditching his social distancing rule earlier ( _“hyung, it’s the corona season!”)._ In fact, he’s so close to Youngjo that his bangs were almost brushing the older male’s cheek.

“So this control would slow down the beat?” Hwanwoong asked softly.

“That’s right. And this one here,” Youngjo said, guiding Hwanwoong’s hand in his to a different control, “would boost the bass sound. Listen.”

Hwanwoong’s eyes widened as the music played on the speaker. His head bobbed along the rhythm, liking the way it sounded.

“You’re really, _really_ good at this, Youngjo hyung.”

Youngjo blushed at that, never one to handle a compliment but _especially_ if it comes from Hwanwoong.

“I had a lot of practice. _You’re_ the one who came in and fixed the song on your first try.”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes but can’t stop himself from chuckling. “Okay now you’re just exaggerating. _You_ moved my hands over the controls the whole time.”

“Well… I guess I had my boost of inspiration tonight.” Youngjo said, holding Hwanwoong’s gaze in his.

Hwanwoong ducked his face away, unable to handle the intensity in Youngjo’s gaze.

“Cheesy,” he replied, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Although Seoho can’t hear what they were saying from the couch he’s on, he can only hope that it’s something good judging by the blushes tinting their cheeks.

So he sent a status report to their Mission Possible group chat.

Seoho: _Agent 1 status report_

_targets are still kinda awkward?_

_but they’re blushing so it’s a success for me heh_

Geonhak: _dude…_ =_="

(As he drifted back to sleep, Seoho wondered if they both realised that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. The last thing he saw was Youngjo navigating over the controls, holding onto Hwanwoong’s little hand in his.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this tiny comeback gift <3  
> Pls tell me what you think uwu  
> I'll be updating the other members' one-shots over the next few weeks so feel free to subscribe ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dyowoongie)


	2. Agent 2 - Kim Geonhak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Leedo & Hwanwoong’s My Ear’s Candy cover [(x)](https://youtu.be/MvXtuYGIdiU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Unbeta’d. Sorry for any inconsistencies and/or inaccuracies.

Geonhak takes a few big gulps of water after their very intense rehearsal. Practice sessions with Hwanwoong are notoriously exhausting. The kid turns into a very strict dance teacher and would drill you until you can pull off the choreography with your eyes closed. Sometimes that causes a rift among them, with everyone wanting to rest but the kid wouldn’t let them.

However, no one would seriously go against him whenever he makes them stay at the practice room for an extra hour or two. Everyone begrudgingly admits that him being a huge perfectionist is really one of the main reasons why they’re able to pull off their intricate choreographies. Hwanwoong wouldn’t be one of the top SOPA graduate in his year if he doesn’t work the hardest, now would he?

So apparently, the CEO wants them to perform in front of the trainees to set an example to the new kids, and also to boost their morale since a lot of the trainees are feeling disheartened after their recent monthly evaluations. Hence here they are, finally getting a break after three hours of re-memorising Dynamite’s choreo.

“Woong-ah, we’re done for today right? Can we go home after this?” Geonhak hears Keonhee asking.

“Yeah everyone else can go home. Geonhak hyung had to stay back though, we need to practice for our duo performance,” Hwanwoong answers while gesturing at him with his thumb.

Hwanwoong isn’t even done talking yet before a chorus of ‘goodbye bitches’ ‘have fun!’ ‘we’ll send your dinners here!’ can be heard as the rest of the members left the practice room.

“I swear those assholes,” Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at the now closed door. “The next time we practice I’ll make them suff— oh… Youngjo hyung? What are you doing here?”

Youngjo is sitting next to Geonhak, their backs leaning on the mirrors. He looks up at Hwanwoong, smiling sheepishly then nudging at Geonhak with his elbow.

“So… you know how we planned on doing the duo show? I’m thinking of switching things up and letting Youngjo hyung take my place.”

“What…? If I remember correctly, _you’re_ the one who suggested that we do it.”

“Yeah, I know. But you know people always expected us to be paired up? I mean, I _am_ the second-best dancer in our team,” Geonhak wiggles his eyebrows and _winks_. “Don’t you think it’ll offer a better element of surprise if you show up on that stage with a _different_ dance partner?”

Geonhak knows he’s managed to catch Hwanwoong’s interest now; the younger _loves_ surprising the audience.

“Okay… I guess that makes sense. Then if it’s like that, _you_ can stay back and teach him your parts,” Hwanwoong said and moving towards his bag to pack his things.

_Oh shit, didn’t think of that._

“W-wait!” Geonhak panics. “We’re switching things up, aren’t we? So… Youngjo hyung should take _your_ parts! Since you already kinda know mine, anyway.”

Hwanwoong narrows his eyes at him, “what game are you playing, Kim Geonhak?”

“ _Nothing_! You’re the better teacher between us so I think it’ll be easier if you’re the one to teach Youngjo hyung,” Geonhak says.

“Besides, my back is a bit sore these days from my exercises Woong-ah…” he puts on the best puppy-eye he can muster.

He feels guilty for using a cheap excuse like that (his back is totally fine by the way), but this is the only _sure_ way to get Hwanwoong to agree. The kid takes injuries very seriously and would never force anyone to dance if they’re injured.

And as expected Hwanwoong looks genuinely concerned (and lowkey pissed too).

“Yah Kim Geonhak! You should’ve told me earlier. Aigoo I made you dance so hard for Dynamite!” Hwanwoong pouts with obvious guilt on his expression.

Youngjo sensing the situation (really, Hwanwoong can be a bit oblivious sometimes) butts in, “I’m sure Geonhak is fine, Woong-ah. He just needs some rest, right?”

“Yeah. Sure. Rest. Totally,” Geonhak says quickly and secretly thanking Youngjo for catching on his mission to pair them up. “So I’ll leave you both here while I… go home… to _rest_ ,” sending a vague wink to Youngjo before stepping out of the practice room.

Hwanwoong looks confusedly at the door. Geonhak moves so fast for someone who has a sore back…

“Well… I guess it’s just you and me, Youngjo hyung.”

***

They finished watching the performance video to get a closer look on the choreography. Youngjo thinks it’s pretty simple, he’ll get it by the end of the night.

“Me and Geonhak started off with him doing push-ups and me sitting on him, because you know, he loves exercising,” Hwanwoong snickers. “But for us, I’m thinking of maybe… you piggybacking me instead? Only if that’s okay with you, though.”

“Yeah yeah of course!” Youngjo agrees immediately. Honestly, Hwanwoong’s crazy if he thinks he’s going to let this chance go. “Hop on!” he says, crouching in front of the younger.

Hwanwoong carefully climbs onto Youngjo’s back, arms circling his neck. When Youngjo stands, he lets out a soft gasp because it’s really taller than what he’s used to.

“I think at this point you can freestyle however you want to, Youngjo hyung.”

Youngjo nodded. After making sure that Hwanwoong is secure on his back, he brings them up and down the way Geonhak did with his push-ups. Then adding his own touch to it, he turns them around a few times too.

Expecting the younger to laugh, Youngjo is surprised to feel the way he tightens his hold around his neck.

“You okay there, Woongie?”

“I’m okay. Just… not used to this height. How do you guys _not_ get altitude sickness?”

Youngjo is silent for a second, then he bursts out laughing. He still managed to keep a good hold of Hwanwoong though despite his body vibrating with laughter. Hwanwoong can’t help but laugh at his own joke too, mostly because Youngjo is just really cute.

“Woong-ah, the only sickness I have is _lovesick_ …” he teases. Well that earned him a smack at the back of his head.

“Yah, focus! We need to practice!”

(Hwanwoong doesn’t realise it but Youngjo can see him blushing from the huge mirror in front of them)

***

“What did you say the lyrics were again?” Youngjo asks. Truthfully, he already knows what the lyrics are but he just wants to hear them from his boyfriend.

The younger clears his throat. “It says s _aranghae_ and I love you for the first part. And then _wo ai ni_ and _te quiero_.”

Youngjo would be lying if his heart doesn’t flutter, even if Hwanwoong is only repeating some lyrics. They haven’t said those words to each other for a few days now.

“Lead the way Woongie,” he says prompting Hwanwoong to start off the choreography for the chorus.

“The first part is pretty simple,” Hwanwoong starts.

“We’ll be dancing side by side initially, then you’ll slowly go around me,” he continues while moving Youngjo til he’s standing behind him. “We can both add a bit of freestyle here because the choreo isn’t very detailed.”

They both tried it together and like Hwanwoong said, it’s quite simple and they managed to get the hang of it after a few tries.

“So… for the second part…” Hwanwoong mumbles, pink tinting his cheeks.

Oh.

_Oh._

Youngjo _knows_ this part so well. He’s the annoying boyfriend that keeps telling Geonhak to ‘keep your hands to yourself!’ from the sides when Hwanwoong and him were practicing for the performance last year (never mind that it was _Hwanwoong_ that’s holding Geonhak’s waist).

“I know how it goes,” for some reason Youngjo’s voice comes out as a whisper. “Like this, right?” Youngjo says, hands holding his waist.

Hwanwoong has a pretty waist, it’s tiny and Youngjo’s hands just _fit_ like they belong there.

“Y-yes. I mean no. I mean—,” Hwanwoong stutters. “You’re s-supposed to hold me from the side with one hand, b-but if you want to do it like this it’s okay too.” His blush is reaching his neck by now.

And because Youngjo thinks a blushing Hwanwoong is the _cutest_ , he of course, wants to see it longer.

“No. I want to do it like this instead,” he says, boldly snaking his arms around Hwanwoong’s waist and resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. He can feel the warmth from where his chest is touching Hwanwoong’s back and oh he missed this _so_ much.

They made eye-contact on the mirror and Hwanwoong has a small smile on his lips. He holds the arms that are around his waist with one hand, and the other goes to Youngjo’s head to ruffle his hair, gently snaking his fingers through them. It’s soothing and the action tugs on Youngjo’s heartstrings.

He missed this so _so_ much. Just being able to be this close to his boyfriend. And so, he hugs Hwanwoong a little tighter.

“Okay. We can do it like this,” Hwanwoong says softly, fingers intertwining with Youngjo’s on his waist.

***

Geonhak: **[picture attachment]**

_Let’s just say…_

_I’m already the superior agent in this mission_

Keonhee: _did you actually stalk them the whole time ???_

Geonhak: 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost twice longer than Seoho's chapter omg how did that happened ???  
> Hwanwoong's devil [teaser](https://youtu.be/oMlSBz4wbwA) boosted my spirit hhhhhh
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dyowoongie)
> 
> Guess who's coming next wink wink.   
> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
